Believe in Love, Takumi-kun!
by misukiya
Summary: Takumi decided to tell his close friends in Shido High School the reason behind his phobia. But what if someone heard him and that someone did something to him? Will that something change Gii's love for him? Gii and Takumi pairing. Please like it And enjoy! PS: Rated M to be safe.


I'm still not sure what to rate it. Please review for me, everyone. Thanks in advance~ ^^,

It is my first Takumi-kun series fanfic *sighs* I'm not sure if everyone will like. Anyway, please review it. I'll be glad to read your reviews.

It was a rumor in the all-boys school, Shido High School, that the school celebrity's lover, Hayama Takumi, has his human contact phobia because he was harassed when he was younger. Where this rumor came from was the very big question of Takumi and his close friends: Akaike, Toshihisa, Shingyouji, Misu and of course, his boyfriend, Saki Giichi, a.k.a Gii.

The six of the students were at Gii's new dorm room for half an hour now. They gathered there to talk about the rumor. Of course they knew that the rumor was true since they are already close friends so Takumi decided to tell them the truth why he got the phobia he had now. It's not actually a phobia. Well, Takumi made a barricade to isolate himself from the people. It was Gii who made that name, said it was cool. But within that time span, all they did was look at Takumi's movements. He was shivering, not because of cold but of fear.

Takumi curled into a ball on Gii's bed and covered himself with the white blanket, all the while thinking what he's going to do to cease the rumor. He was facing the wall. _Who spread it, anyway? Where did they know about it? Has anyone been spying on me? _He gritted his teeth and clenched the sheets. He just wanted to go outside right now and punch every student who thinks that he's dirty. But the way the students look at him, it would be better if the earth would just swallow him. He heard himself sob. _How can this happen to me? And I thought I could be fine. I just want to finish high school and at the same time be with Gii. Now, why does this kind of thing come across his path?_

He felt a hand making small circles on his back. Ah, this hand belongs to his lover. Gii. With that gesture, he cried more but they just let him. It would be bad if they try to stop him. He might not take the pressure and inflict pain to himself.

"So, what do we do to at least stop this?" Toshihisa said, looking at Takumi with concern to him. It was a question that was asked repeatedly since they had been inside the room. He wanted to be by his friend's side but he knew that Gii would be enough.

"Right now, we still don't know the answer to that. But one thing is sure. We have to guard Takumi and make sure students don't pick on him." Misu suggested, earning him a stare from Gii.

"Will you really do that, Misu? Will you really help me… look after Takumi?"

Misu sighed. "Even if I don't, this two-footed pet beside me would still be looking after Takumi. That would leave me no choice." He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Can I expect everyone's help?" His eyes searched for every person's, sincerity reflected in them.

Every one smiled, giving him the answer through that friendly gesture. He smiled back at them, thanking them silently. He turned his attention back to his lover's now sleeping form. He leaned down and put a gentle kiss on his uke's cheeks, kissing away the tears there.

Moments later, his friends decided that it's time for them to go back to their own rooms. They left Takumi under Gii's care.

The next morning was rather a very gloomy day for Takumi. They had an exam in English and he had not studied last night and the stares he got were not helping him. The professor noticed Takumi's paleness and told him that he could be excused if he was not feeling well. But he insisted on staying and taking the exam.

Gii looked at him and Takumi forced a smile on his face, which Gii identified anyway.

The period ended quite slowly. The professor walked out of the class room and the students turned their attention to Takumi with a smirk on their faces.

"Yo, Takumi, what was Gii's reaction when he found out that he was not your first, huh?" A student talked.

Gii sent him a dagger of glare and the student noticeably was taken aback. It was Gii after all. Takumi just packed his things and walked out of the class room as well, Gii following him. Outside was a different story. Well, it's gotten worse. The students would whistle at him and they would ogle at him which was not to Gii's liking. He snarled and spoke in a calm but strong voice.

"If you don't stop this bullying, I will make sure that your parents got fired to any company and they will not able to find a job for the rest of their lives." He matched his speech with his searing glare that would make a hole in your head. If they're not going to leave Takumi alone, better use his parents' power to protect the one he loves.

Gii felt a tug on his sleeve and looked to see a shivering Takumi.

"Gii." He heard him whisper. "If… If you do that, they will just bully me more, so please don't threaten them."

He ignored Takumi and announced, "If you don't stop this meaningless tale, I'll make it sure that all of you will live a living hell." Gii said through gritted teeth. He pulled Takumi's hand and they went off, the students murmuring as they passed by them.

"But the rumor is true, right, Saki Giichi?" A student dared to talk. "I heard it. The night when he told you the story behind his phobia. He was harassed by his big brother, right?"

Gii glared at him. "That is not true!"

"Oh, really? Then, I misheard him?"

"You didn't hear him say it, actually. It's just your imagination, you bastard!" That's it and they continued walking.

_But I'm sure of what I heard, Saki Giichi, _the student thought.

"Gii, refrain from threatening them. It will only fire them up and continue harassing me." Takumi said as they sat down on the grass of the school's yard. It was their hiding place when they want to be alone. Roof top is a nice place but students start going up there now.

"But they need to be stopped and they should know that if they don't, I will be their biggest enemy."

Takumi sighed, defeated. If Gii made up his mind, the chance of changing it would be close to zero. Suddenly, Gii lay down on Takumi's lap and closed his eyes. "I'll just nap."

"Gii?" Takumi said

"Hmm?" The once being asked idly replied, his eyes still closing.

"Have I told you that I love you?"

Gii's eyes snapped open and he was immediately met by Takumi's eyes. He did not care anymore about the sunrays. "I love you, too." He sat up and cupped Takumi's cheek. "And I will always do." And by that, he kissed Takumi's lips but he pulled right away, earning him a disappointed stare from Takumi.

"If you don't stop seducing me, I will really do you right here and now, you know."

"Eh? But I am not – "

"Takumi, one more word from and you will regret ever talking to me." He sighed, rustling Takumi's hair. "But if you are that pushy, then how about tonight? In my room."

"You make it sound like I'm just a sex buddy." He pouted.

"Huh? Then in your room?" he grinned.

"Are you even listening?"

"Then, my room." He chuckled. "I couldn't imagine Misu's reaction if we do it in your room. Guess he's just going to migrate."

"Do I have a sadist boyfriend?"

The school bell interrupted the two and they stood up and went straight to their room. The spread of this rumor will just make their relationship stronger.

Their subjects had ended and the students are back to their dorms. Misu was making his assignment while Takumi and Shingyouji, who was visiting Takumi more often, are studying for a quiz in Math. Takumi doesn't have a problem in that subject but Shingyouji has.

While in the middle of solving problem, the intercom announced, "Third year, Hayama Takumi, there's a phone call for you."

Takumi and Shingyouji looked at each other and they stood up to go to the telephone downstairs. They didn't bother asking permission form Misu since they didn't want to disturb him.

They left. Misu was secretly hoping that at east Shingyouji said a simple "Excuse me". He sighed. That pet needs a proper training.

"Hello?"

"Why, what is it Hayama-san?"

"Hmm, it's strange. When I picked up the phone, it goes tot tot tot tot." He said, imitating the sound of the phone. He put the phone back to its cradle. "Maybe the caller will call later, why don't we just wait here on the bench?" He said, pointing to the nearby bench.

"Yeah, you're right."

Moments later, three students appeared in front of them. Shingyouji glared and stood in front of Takumi, protecting him. "What do you want, huh?"

The newcomers smirked and a student said, "Well, we didn't expect him to have a companion while taking the "call"." He made a quotation in the air.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Takumi, said, standing beside Shoingyouji.

"We mean this!"

Two of the students grabbed Shoingyouji's hands while the other one put a drugged hanky on Takumi's face.

"What are you doing to him?!" Shingyouji struggled but can't do a thing with the students on each of his arms. Takumi also was making an effort to free his face from the hanky but then it was futile. Then he went limp on the student's arms. Shingyouji called Takumi's name as if it would make him wake up.

"It's been a while since we had a release, you know." The one holding Takumi, said. And then turned his attention to Shingyoujij and the persons holding him. "Put him in a deep slumber." He commanded them and Shingyouji suddenly saw stars before he was sent to oblivion.

Misu has just finished with his assignment in English when he realized the two were still not in the room. It's already been, what, half an hour? Who called that would last half an hour? A long lost relative? He sighed. _But why do I have this feeling? Something feels... wrong._

His feet acted on their own and he found himself heading to the telephone. When he saw Shingyouji's body on the floor, he instantly ran down and rushed beside Shingyouji.

"Shingyouji! Shingyouji, what happened? Shingyouji!" he kept on shaking his body but still got no response. He carried him on his arms and went back to his room.

He laid him on his bed and he remembered something. _Where's Hayama?_

He reluctantly left Shingyouji and went to Gii's room. When he arrived, Gii was talking to first years and he waited until he finished.

When they were finally alone, he spilled the beans to Gii.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Gii was raging when he heard the news.

"Yes, when I went looking for them, I only saw Shingyouji's unconscious body on the floor. We could wait for Shingyouji to wake up if we want to know what happened to Hayama.

So back to Misu's room they did. Shingyouji was still lifeless and they waited patiently.

They watched Shingyouji as he gained consciousness.

"Shingyouji?"

The asked boy moaned in reply, he was rubbing the bottom of his skull. He stilled for a moment then he snapped is eyes.

"Hayama – "he sat up suddenly and searing pain attacked his skull and he groaned.

"Where is He, Shingyouji? Where's Takumi?" Gii asked him.

"Saki-san." He managed to mutter. "There were… four seniors who attacked us."

Gii paled. "And where did they take him to?"

"I–I… didn't know. I remembered he was drugged." Shingyouji was ashamed, he was there but he wasn't able to do a thing to save Takumi. "I'm sorry, Saki-san."

"Saki, we can only look for Takumi. There's no point blaming Shingyouji." Misu defended him.

"No, I wasn't blaming him. Actually, I'd like to say thank you. I'll now start looking for him."

The door opened and he heard a familiar voice. "You don't want our help?"

The three looked at the door and saw Akaike and Toshihisa.

"Where did you-"

"Are you seriously asking that? Right now? Isn't it more important to look for Takumi first?" Akaike said.

The search for Takumi started. It was already dark outside and it's hard to look for something, not to mention its drizzling.

Takumi awoken to the hard drops of liquid on his face and he concluded that it was rain, considering the humidity in the air. And he realized it's not only his face that was hit by the rain but also his body. _My body? _He was naked and he could feel it. He didn't need a clear memory to know what these seniors did to him; the pain in his back confirmed it. He was dirtied again.

He tried to stand up and fresh tears fell from his eyes. He searched for his clothes and at least felt lucky that those bastards didn't tear them. He kept on sobbing as he dressed. He cried even more when he remembered his lover. _Gii. Did he even know I was out here? _

He decided to finally stand up and gasped when pain attacked him again. He managed to make it to the floor of his room, though it was still miles away because of his condition but he was glad that the corridors are clear so that no one will see his sorry state. He was leaning to the wall for support and his clothes are soiled, just like himself. A single look and people can come to the conclusion that he was raped. _How can I be this weak._

He tried to lower his voice as he make a sob.

_Gii. Where are you, Gii? Gii, help me. Gii._

The pain was too much for him to contain and he decided to rest or better yet, collapse.

Gii and his companion reluctantly decided to call it a night and went back to Misu's room. They were wearing a disappointed face when all of them walked in the corridors and abruptly stopped when they saw a familiar form lay lifeless on the floor.

It was Gii who gathered his senses first and dashed beside Takumi.

"Takumi!" All the time, Gii was thinking about killing the people who did this to him, to his Takumi.

The group ended up inside Takumi and Misu's room, Shingyouji's sobs was all they could hear.

"It was my fault. I'm really sorry, Saki-san. If I wasn't been weak, this shouldn't have happened to him. I'm sorry, Saki-san." then he sobbed over again. He probably didn't even realize that Misu was wrapping his arms around him and he was leaning on his broad chest.

"It was not your duty to save him. It was mine. How can I call myself his boyfriend if I couldn't even look after him." He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. He really is going to kill them.

Takumi woke up from the damp cloth that was being pressed on his muddy face and he reacted on reflex and pushed away the person who was doing that to him who was Gii. Takumi was panting and was relieved when it was Gii but at the same time scared and guilty. Gii was merely doing kind thing but he rejected him but who can blame him if he thought that those are senior bastards again. He looked at Gii and cried again. _I'm sorry. _

Gii clenched his fists then relaxed. He can't blame Takumi. He relaxed and smiled at him. Make Takumi feel he was safe, he reminded himself.

"It's just me, Takumi-kun." he sat beside him and cupped his and endured the fear look on Takumi's face. "I won't hurt you. It's me."

Takumi cried even more as he studied his boyfriend's face.

"What's with that expression, Takumi?" No answer. "Well, do you want to take a bath?"

Takumi merely nodded and sighed.

Gii led Takumi to his private bathroom and settled Takumi on edge of the tub, the boy kept on staring at him, as if asking for a question.

Gii finished preparing the lukewarm bath. "Would you like me to help you here?" He asked him but instead received a questioning stare again. He let Takumi examine him until the other averted his eyes on the floor and silently said, "No, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll be outside if you if ever you need my help, just call me, okay?" He was about to cup the other's face but was taken aback when he saw the fear in his eyes again. Then he exited the bathroom. It hurts to see the one you love being defensive when you want to touch him. It makes him want to put brand him again. _I'll kill them. I'll definitely kill them, Takumi._ He clenched his fists.

A moment later, he heard a somewhat gasping sound from the bathroom and opened the door immediately. Takumi was there, his pale skin has become pinkish-red and a hint of blood was visible on other parts of his body. He was scratching his skin with the white face towel he got probably from the towel rack.

"Takumi! Takumi, stop it!" He tried snatching the piece of cloth and stop Takumi's hands.

"No!" He yelled at him but the other was not stopped with his angry voice. Gii only continued stopping him. "I said no!" He pushed Gii away, standing up in the process and he didn't care even if he's naked. "You don't understand it, Gii! You don't understand being soiled for the second time! You don't understand it! The emotional and physical hurt it brought me."

"It's you who don't understand!" Gii had also snapped. "If you're hurt, don't you know that it is a hundred times painful for me? To see you in this state, it makes me want to just take away the pain you're feeling. So, please, don't tell me that I don't understand your pain."

"Then, Gii, do you still love me… after what happened?" And the untold question was finally spilled.

Gii smiled at Takumi and said, "It's not your body that I'm after with. Remember when I told you I love you?"

Takumi nodded. He remembered it clearly.

"I love you forever, Takumi."

Takumi simply looked at the water under him, embarrassed. How could he question Gii's love for him? "I love you, too, Gii."

"Then as long as we love each other, as long as we have each other, we can do make it to the end." He held the uke's face between his hands and looked closely at him. "Do you understand?"

Takumi nodded. "Of course."

Gii carried Takumi on his bedroom and laid him on his bed.

"Gii,, what about the seniors who did this to me?"

"They'll live in a breathing hell and I will make sure they rot in jail, Takumi. Right now, Misu is on the move. I'll be the one to finish it, Takumi." He kissed the tip of Takumi's nose and moved down to his lips. It was still trembling.

"I love you very much, Takumi."

"No, I love you more."

And Takumi was asleep while he was being held in Gii's strong arms.


End file.
